FFX: Destiny's Way
by Gray Messenger
Summary: When a teenage boy gets the chance to go inside the world of Spira, destiny seems to be knocking at his door. But what happens when his very presence causes changes to Spira's future?


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, square-enix does so no attempts to sue, okay?

Prologue

Don't ask me why I'm here, for I rightly don't know myself. Since I've been here the story has not gone as it should, I've changed things just by being here. Where is here? Here is the land called Spira, if you don't know don't ask, I'll explain along the way. Just being here gives you that feeling, like one in Wizard of Oz; the 'not in Kansas anymore' type feeling. But this gives a whole new meaning. It's not 'not in Kansas' but not on Earth. The only good thing about this is that Spira is a place I'm familiar with, even though my prospective of it has already changed. Its hard to imagine such a place is real. You know? It makes me wonder about where the company got the other game names. Maybe Spira isn't the only one. Anyways I better return to the others, once again it is amazing how one person can cause such a radical change in an event. I'm the raindrop that starts an avalanche in the mountainside. Like Tidus has been saying all along, this is his story, but since I've entered the picture it's my story as well.

Chapter 1-Reflections

Sitting here on the floor of my bedroom have asleep, I begin to think how strange life is. How strange destiny is. Destiny is one of those unfathomable things in life, one of those things always shielded by shadow, hidden from us until it makes itself known. Even then destiny does not always fully explain itself, it could be many years later before you realized what you accomplished. Whether it was for good or evil. Destiny is not something we can leave to its on devices. Usually destiny is needed a small push before it can begin. You never know what is going to happen, never know the who, where, why, when, or what. Destiny is something that cannot be controlled, but can be helped along, nothing ever goes the way you expect it to. You never know how things will turn out, that's why destiny is one of the unfathomable things in life.

Snapping my eyes open, I stand up and head downstairs to grab a quick bite to eat. It was safe to assume that the day would turn out like all others; boring. Yeah right. Apparently when destiny comes a knocking, you either answer the door and let it warm itself in your house, or you leave it sitting on the front porch allowing itself to freeze to death. I opened the door. Oh yeah I better introduce myself. My name's Ren, while actually it's Ryan, but ever since I was nine my friends shortened my already short name to Ren. I guess Ren was just easier for them to say, its stuck with me ever since. At first glance you'd think me some kind of computer geek, which if I wore glasses I probably would label myself as one as well. I'm 16 years old, about 5'8 with short, and often messy brown hair, my hair just doesn't like to lie flat, so it is often sticking up, I also have dark green with almost a tint of yellow eyes. I look the part and for the most part act it too, although I do have good defense and throwing skills. Not that those two things are much good in the modern day world.

My choice of attire is decidedly boring wearing a emerald green t-shirt, a black long-sleeved jacket, and black khaki shorts. A pair of half-black, half-white tennis shoes complete the outfit, the tennis shoes are mainly black except for a small line going around the middle on each side. Not very colorful or wordy, but it was comfortable and I liked it enough. In my back pocket help my wallet, which had nothing in it except a used up gift card, five or six dollars, and a small; mini-pocket knife.

After getting some food; leftover chicken; I returned to my room and locked the door behind me. Like most people I like my privacy, especially when your best friends little sister has a crush on you. Yes you definitely want your privacy. Turning on my PS2 lying on the floor, I decide to pick a game to play. I had many games, most of them role-playing or shooting. I skimmed through them and eventually decided to play the first game I ever got for the PS2. I slipped the disk in and awaited to replay FFX, besides being my first game played, it was the first final fantasy game, and my favorite. I had only played it once, twice at the most, and re-playing it made sense, this way I could see how many things I didn't understand in the first play through made sense in this time around.

The game started off normal, the logos appearing one by one. But that was as far as it went to being normal. The screen started to get all static, lines running through and a loud obnoxious fizzing sound irritating my ears. Mumbling in disgust about our stupid cable, I bent down to turn it off, I did so. And growled in annoyance as the stupid thing wouldn't turn off. Just imagine my surprise as I unplugged the TV and Playstation only to discover the screen still on. I could feel my mouth drop open.

In shock I went to sit down, only to discover someone already sitting there. Startled I leapt off and turned around. There sitting on my bed, dressed in purple robes was a Fayth. You know how in the game Tidus always sees that little guy in purple robes? Yep, this was him. Bahamut I believe his name was. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, as far as I could tell, I wasn't. I never really understood how pinching yourself in a dream would wake you up, but whatever. Shaking my head I finally got up the nerve to say something.

"…Are you real?"

The little buy smiled. "Not in a manner of speaking, no. But when it comes to existence I exist as much as you. If you mean am I alive the answer is no. If you mean am I an actual being the answer would be yes. Real depends on your personal definition, my definition is different from your definition and yours is different from mine."

"Huh?" My brain was trying to figure out what he had just said, but I don't believe I understood any of it. "How can you exist, but not be real? You're not a figment of my mind are you?"

He chuckled softly. "No I'm not a figment of your mind. I exist, and I will say no more. We'd be here a while, if I tried to explain it." He shook his head, I don't know what for. "I'm here because I am to offer you a chance, a chance to aid in a great making of history. I sense great potential in you, you would be a valuable asset in Lady Yuna's pilgrimage." I had not thought my eyes could get any bigger than they had, but sure enough they did. Even though I figured something like this was coming, it was still unbelievable.

Yuna? You mean as in Summoner Yuna? The one who will defeat sin? You're kidding right?"

"No I assure you, this is no joke. I have come to ask for your assistance, you can be a great asset for Spira, that is if you are willing to give it."

My eyes went back to normal, and my brain began thinking, This was destiny, destiny knocking at my door, I could invite it in or leave it to most likely die in the cold. I made my decision in less than a minute, but still I needed to ask. "How long will I be gone? Won't people realize if I go missing? What will I have to do? Will I need a weapon?" As I fired off these questions the Fayth held up a hand and smiled.

"Don't worry all will be revealed in time; if you accept. You will be gone as long as you are needed, when Lady Yuna's pilgrimage is complete. The time that will pass will be the same here as there. But no one will search for you, you can be guaranteed of this. So don't worry about being thought missing, my friend shall take care of it."

I relaxed at this, but if the amount of time I was gone was equal in both places, how would I not go missing? I was curious about this, but trusted the Fayth. So now it was time to voice my answer. Do I invite destiny in or leave it outside. To my brain this was an easy answer. "You've got yourself a deal. By the way the names Ryan, but you can call me Ren." The Fayth smiled and nodded before chanting for a moment, next thing I know there is a veil type thing where my closet once was.

"All you need to do is enter the veil, you shall be transported to Spira. As a gift to you for helping us out we will give you a special power; we call it talent. As you travel Spira and fight new enemies you will learn new talents, these talents will help you protect both the summoner and yourself. You will have to use these talents to help the people of Spira. Here take these as well." Bahamut handed him two three foot daggers and a belt with holders for them. "This is until you get used to your talents, killing certain fiends will reward you certain talents, as will certain items. The rest will be up to you to find out."

"I…thanks." I thought for a moment…talents? And the two daggers I was handed, I had no idea how to use them, I was terrible at fighting, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. My eyes narrowed as I begun thinking about what could happen to me, and then I came to a shocking realization.

"Wait, where am I going to end up? In dream Zanarkand, Spira, or where?"

"You will know when you arrive." He said giving me a mischievous grin. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose I'm as ready as ever. Considering the fact all of this I had originally thought to have been a game, and now a Fayth has just been talking to me, I find out it's real. Yeah I'm ready." I said shaking my head and stepping through the veil. The veil that would take me to a world spiraling in love, hate, life, death, and my destiny. Little did I know what affect my presence would do to the world known only as Spira.

(a/n)

A/N: So how was the intro to the story? Decent? There will probably be some humor due to the talents anyone who has read the Xanth series the talents are similar to those. This will take place of white and black magic as well as abilities. The title is similar to Nightfire04's story FFX: Destiny's Call, a great story, that you would like if you like this. Anyways thanks for reading, please read and review. I want to get some opinions from you.


End file.
